boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Thornton's relationships
The relationships of Natalia Thornton. |-| Family = Helen McKeen Helen McKeen knew of the threat Natalia Thornton posed, and reignited the Armies of Organa in order to oppose her. The two became mortal enemies, with Helen noticing that Natalia often took a long time to kill her foes because she tortured them first. When she learned from gazing at her memories inside a crystal ball at Helen was her sister, their relationship as enemies took a different turn; the discovery confused her and prompted her to ensure that when the Cavaliers made their move against Tower Placement, Helen was strictly to be captured, not slain, showing that she still likes and cares for her to an extent. Consequentially, she greatly desired to turn Helen to evil. Helen had a hard time coming to terms that Natalia was her sibling, but wished to redeem her instead. Still, Natalia refused to refrain during their face-off and sent her to be imprisoned by Zira Miranda Grover. However, while she ruthlessly tried to kill her sister when they fought in the Cave of the Gargoyle, even dishonorably attacking McKeen in spite of McKeen saving her, when Thornton finally had the chance to kill her sister, she couldn't bring herself to do so and although she first reveled that she finally beat Helen, Helen's lack of care on it and admonishing her for still continuing their rivalry caused her to furiously reveal why she hated her and this caused them to warm up with each other, with Natalia finally forgiving Helen, even rebuking her war against the Armies of Organa and saving her. When Natalia departed from their company, she did so on equal terms, sharing a hug with her sister before she left to be arrested. Although she and Helen grew to genuinely care for each other and develop a strong bond, Thornton did not appear to have contact with her sister in adulthood, as she never attended the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. |-| Friends and allies = Emily Watson It is implied that Natalia had a close relationship with Emily Watson. Taylor Avery Taylor Avery was the anonymous lieutenant of Natalia Thornton. She trusted him with consoling Rose Johannson to soften her up for Thornton to convince her. Narrisa Natalia, at the very least, was respected by Narrisa, the two were friends and on good terms when the School War began. Steven Thompson and Emily Watson were both aware of their friendship. Charlie Corner Natalia's friendship with Charlie Corner was probably the only thing that truly brought joy to her life. She first met Charlie when he transferred to Tower Placement School. Natalia quickly realized that she was genuinely infatuated with him, though she initially denied the idea that she was attracted to a star. He was very taken with Natalia and was drawn to her dark nature and physical beauty, which had already been tainted by black magic, but left him smitten nonetheless. However, she quickly decided that her feelings for Corner could put her off task in leading the Cavaliers of Thornton to victory, so she approached him and told him if he did not join the Cavaliers, they could not maintain contact as he would do nought but distract her. Charlie, however, already would have been happy to join her. He also comforted her over the revelation that she was related to Helen McKeen. After the battle and the end of the Cavaliers, their relationship began to grow strained. Natalia had seen the error of her ways, which made Charlie furious. She was offended by many of Charlie's views and disliked the qualities that his friends were bringing out in him. Unfortunately, Charlie was so insecure and blinded by his attraction to the Darkness that he imagined she would find his skills in Dark mutantry, and how they enhanced his connection to the cosmos, impressive. Natalia loved Charlie as her best friend and tragically for him, might have returned his romantic love if he had not been consumed by the Darkness. Cera Lewis Natalia once trusted Cera Lewis enough to include her among one of her acolytes but at some point, she began to sense Cera's loyalty had began to waver and had no qualms confronting her over it, bluntly asking whether she would stand by her as the Battle of Orem unfolded and not looking convinced when Cera tried to assure her. Nevertheless, Cera, while not visibly upset, wasn't happy at all when Natalia died. Rose Johannson Natalia had interacted with Rose Johannson at Avery's house. When she met her, Rose was clearly frightened due to her abhorred reputation, and drew her gun in her direction nervously. Natalia calmly manipulated her to join her ranks, taking advantage of Rose's loving, altruistic, and peaceful personality, by promising her that her revolution would bring about an era where others would be free regardless of how old they were. |-| Enemies = Steven Thompson , a grave threat.]] A mortal enemy to Natalia Thornton was Steven Thompson, after she failed to execute him prior to the Battle of GT-1 Base. This escalated after Thompson won the School War and Thornton vowed to finish what Emily Watson started. Along with Helen McKeen, Thompson initiated the defense against the Cavaliers, and Thornton considered him more of a threat than ever. In targeting Thompson, Thornton unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction, much like Watson before her. In the end, it was Steven Thompson’s abilities, combined with his capacity to love, that would empower him to defeat Thornton. Unlike Thompson, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Thornton was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed. The two differed in one crucial way — Thompson loved his friends, while Thornton loved only power and revenge. Steven Thompson understood that, once again, it was also about choices: Thornton’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while Thompson would choose to fight Thornton for safety and the greater good. That choice, and the ability to make that choice, was largely what gave Thompson powers that Thornton lacked and prevented Thompson from falling to evil. Natalia Thornton became obsessed with Steven Thompson after she failed to kill the boy. Thornton considered Thompson weak in comparison to herself and he always discounted how love’s power has aided Thompson. Joshua Petersen Natalia was feared by Joshua Petersen. He was kidnapped by Girl-Team Shades and tortured by her for information about Summer. |-| Others = Summer Petersen |-| Notes and references = Thornton, Natalia